One-shot Dịch Never Again
by Kaylee Kurosaki
Summary: Tôi chỉ sở hữu bản dịch, nhân vật gốc thuộc về Aoyama Gosho và nguyên tác thuộc về Keil95


**Title:** Never Again

**Original Work:** s/8360633/1/Never-Again

**Author:** Keil95

**Translator:** Kay (ShinShixAiConShipper)

**Translator's Editor:** Linh Xù B-)

**Disclaimer:** Tôi chỉ sở hữu bản dịch, nhân vật gốc thuộc về Aoyama Gosho và nguyên tác thuộc về Keil95. Xin đừng tự ý post lại bản dịch ở bất cứ đâu mà chưa hỏi ý kiến tôi.

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Status:** Complete

**T/N:** Please leave a reply, that will make my day.

**Summary:** One-shot về Miyano Shiho. Nó không có pairing. Tôi không biết tại sao tôi lại viết fanfic này, nhưng tôi đã viết rồi. Nó được viết hơn một năm trước nên tôi không thể nhớ lí do tôi có ý tưởng. Vậy nên... hãy cố gắng thưởng thức.

Không bao giờ nữa. Tôi đã tự hứa với mình rằng tôi sẽ không bao giờ mở lòng với bất kì ai nữa, ngay cả khi tình thế có khó khăn đến đến chừng nào thì vẫn vậy. Tôi đã bị những người tôi yêu thương giằng xé thành từng mảnh vụn hết lần này đến lần khác. Không một lần nào nữa. Tôi sẽ đợi cho những cảm xúc của tôi qua đi. Tôi sẽ không quan tâm đến những người tôi yêu mà tôi biết tôi sẽ chẳng thể có được họ cho riêng mình nữa. Không bao giờ nữa. Không bao giờ nữa.

Tôi đang tựa vào lưng ghế, đẩy miếng nệm ra và ngả người một chút. Không có ngày nào trôi qua mà tôi không nhớ đến NGÀY HÔM ĐÓ. Tôi vẫn không biết quyết định của mình có đúng hay không, nhưng bây giờ là thời điểm trong ngày mà tất cả những hồi ức quay lại và tôi lại sống trong những kỉ niệm, tìm kiếm câu trả lời mà có lẽ tôi sẽ không bao giờ có được.

_Tôi do dự cầm điện thoại lên và với những ngón tay run rẩy, tôi từ từ quay dãy số đã ăn sâu vào đầu tôi. Tôi chưa bao giờ quên nó, kể từ lần đầu tiên tôi nghe được dãy số đó. Làm sao tôi có thể cơ chứ? Đó là số điện thoại của bạn thân và đồng thời là cộng sự của tôi. Người duy nhất còn sống trên cõi đời này có chung một hoàn cảnh với tôi. Làm sao tôi có thể quên được? Tôi chính là người đã đẩy cả hai chúng tôi vào hoàn cảnh đó, tất cả là lỗi của tôi. Và giờ đây, không còn bị săn đuổi bởi Tổ chức Áo Đen nữa, đã đến lúc tôi tháo gỡ những xiềng xích trên người anh. Đã đến lúc trả lại cho anh tự do rồi._

Thật khó khăn. Việc này không chỉ khó, mà còn cực kì khó khăn đối với tôi. Tôi biết tôi phải làm việc này, tôi biết tôi phải trả lại tự do cho anh. Tôi không thể giữ anh cho riêng mình mãi mãi được, không thể khi tôi đã hủy hoại cuộc đời anh một lần rồi.

Điện thoại đổ chuông hai lần trước khi giọng nói tôi đã thường mong chờ trả lời, nhưng thay vì nóng lòng muốn trả lời, tôi chỉ có thể khinh thường nó. Nó chỉ mang lại nỗi đau đến trái tim tôi mà thôi.

"A lô?"

Một hồi dài im lặng.

"A lô? Haibara? Cậu đấy à?"

Nhẹ nhàng hắng giọng, tôi đáp lại với giọng điệu khô khan như thường lệ, "Và cậu nghĩ đó có thể là ai hả Ngài Thám tử Vĩ đại? Đây là điện thoại của tôi và chúng ta đều biết tôi giữ đồ đạc cẩn thận thế nào rồi mà."

Tôi biết thừa rằng ở đầu dây bên kia, cậu ta đang đảo mắt, nhưng tôi không quan tâm. Có thể đây là lần cuối cùng tôi nói chuyện với cậu ta như thế này.

Sau khi cậu ta thở dài một cách bực tức với sự im lặng của tôi, tôi tiếp tục nói.

"Kudo-kun, bây giờ cậu đến đây được không?"

"Để làm gì? Cậu sẽ chỉ chọc tức tôi thôi phải không? Chuyện đó sẽ không xảy ra đâu. Tôi đang chuẩn bị đi mua sắm với Ran và Sonoko. Tôi sẽ nói chuyện với cậu vào lúc nào đó khác để lắng nghe những lời nhận xét khô khốc đó từ cậu."

"Chờ đã Kudo-kun!" Tôi vội nói.

Anh đã dập máy.

Tôi cảm thấy mình thật đáng bị quở trách. Tôi cứ nghĩ rằng anh ấy đã quen với giọng điệu khô khan của tôi. Ừ thì, anh ấy cũng không thể trách tôi được nữa khi nhận ra rằng thuốc giải đã hoàn thành. Lúc đó, tôi đã rời xa nơi này từ lâu rồi.

Tôi gập di động lại và đập nó vỡ đôi. "Mình sẽ không cần đến cái này nữa," tôi lẩm bẩm.

Sau đó, tôi nhanh chóng sải bước đến tầng hầm và hoàn thành nốt việc dọn dẹp. Tất cả các dữ liệu cần thiết đều được tập hợp vào ổ cứng và bộ nhớ máy tính cũng đã được dọn sạch. Thuốc giải dành cho Kudo được đặt trên bàn bếp với một mảnh giấy nhỏ giải thích tình cảm của tôi đối với anh, và tôi đi ra khỏi cửa. Tôi không hề có ý định quay trở lại.

Tôi cầm bộ quần áo tôi đã mặc lần đầu tiên gặp Giáo sư; đó là tất cả những gì tôi cần có để mặc khi trở lại thành chính mình.

Tôi uống viên thuốc giải có công dụng hóa giải thứ độc dược kinh tởm tôi đã từng chế tạo tại một nhà vệ sinh công cộng, trở lại thành Miyano Shiho một lần nữa. Rồi tôi nhảy lên một chiếc xe bus và biến mất. Tôi có một khoản tiết kiệm giờ đã có thể sử dụng được vì Tổ chức đã sụp đổ. Tôi là một người phụ nữ tự do, giàu có, và ngạc nhiên thay, tôi chưa bao giờ nhận ra tôi nhận được bao nhiêu tiền cho đến tận bây giờ. Tôi được thừa kế tài sản của mẹ, bố, và chị gái tôi, và trước khi tôi biết được điều đó, tôi đã có thể giàu như bố của cái cô tiểu thư nhà Suzuki đó.

Trong vòng một tháng tôi đặt chân đến Mĩ, nơi tôi hiện đang ở. Tôi nhận được một việc làm ở phòng thí nghiệm của Chính phủ với tư cách là nhà khoa học hàng đầu của họ, tìm cách chữa các chứng bệnh khác nhau .Và mỗi ngày tôi đều nhớ lại khoảnh khắc đó với tiếng thở dài khó chịu. Tôi vẫn không biết điều tôi đã làm là đúng hay sai, nhưng bằng cách này hay cách khác, tôi đã dừng lại tại đây, và đó là điều quan trọng nhất. Tôi đã làm việc ở đây được khoảng gần 3 năm rồi. Có lẽ lúc này, Kudo đã ngừng việc tìm kiếm tôi, và tôi thấy mừng về điều đó. Tôi cuối cùng cũng có thể tiếp tục bước tiếp... nếu tôi có thể quên được sự việc cuối cùng. Nếu như tôi có thể, nếu như tôi có thể... Tôi sẽ không yêu một người đàn ông như vậy thêm một lần nào nữa.

Tôi quay trở lại thực tại sau vài phút.

"Mình đã quá mệt mỏi bởi những nỗi ân hận này rồi... nhưng mình biết, mình biết rằng nếu mình ở lại thì sự việc có thể diễn biến tệ hơn, như sự việc với Gin." Mắt tôi tối sầm lại và tim tôi đập nhanh hơn khi nghĩ về... con quái vật đó.

_"Sherry," Gin nói với giọng điệu dịu dàng tuyệt vời, lần đầu tiên nghe có vẻ chân thành trong suốt cuộc đời hắn, ít ra đấy là lần đầu tiên tôi cảm thấy như vậy, "Em sẽ đi chơi với tôi chứ?"_

Câu trả lời duy nhất tôi có thể nghĩ ra vào thời điểm đó là, "Tất nhiên rồi!" và đó chính xác là những gì tôi đã nói. Ngày đó, tôi vẫn còn là một đứa trẻ mười lăm tuổi vẫn còn đang ở trong giai đoạn dậy thì, và đối với tôi, Gin là chàng trai tuyệt vời nhất trên thế gian này, người mà tôi đã thích được một thời gian rồi. Tôi thật ngu ngốc làm sao.

Tôi đã bị choáng ngợp bởi sự phấn khích khi chúng tôi đi đến buổi hẹn đầu tiên, và đối với tôi, nó thật hoàn hảo. Chúng tôi đã có những khoảng thời gian tuyệt vời, hay ít ra là tôi đã cảm thấy như vậy. Ai biết được Gin nghĩ gì cơ chứ? Tôi không biết. Thực sự, tôi chưa bao giờ biết.

Vậy là, chúng tôi bắt đầu hẹn hò, và mọi thứ diễn ra khá tuyệt. Tôi chia sẻ nụ hôn đầu đời của mình với hắn. Tôi yêu hắn bằng cả trái tim mình, nhưng ngay khi tôi nói ra ba từ "Em yêu anh" lần đầu tiên, hắn ta đã thay đổi. Lúc đầu, điều đó rất khó nhận thấy. Hắn giám sát tôi chặt chẽ hơn đôi chút, rồi sau đó tất cả vượt ra ngoài tầm kiểm soát.

Tôi không chống cự, vì tôi cảm thấy được rằng tôi thực sự yêu hắn. Việc đó thực chẳng có ích gì cho tôi.

Trong vòng hai tuần kể từ khi tôi nói rằng tôi yêu hắn, tôi đã bị hắn cưỡng hiếp. Tôi không sẵn sàng cho một mối quan hệ kiểu đó, nhưng có vẻ là hắn ta thì có. Đó chính là lúc tôi nhìn thấy bản chất thực sự của hắn, cũng chính là lúc tôi thấy được thực sự hắn là loại người như thế nào.

Chị tôi đã báo trước cho tôi về hắn, và tôi đã gạt lời nói của chị sang một bên một cách ngu ngốc. Chưa đầy một tháng sau khi sự việc đó bắt đầu, nó đã được kết thúc bởi 'người đó'. Tôi là một nhà khoa học vô giá trị. Nếu Gin mà còn tiếp tục thì tôi sẽ gục ngã và sẽ chẳng còn chút giá trị nào nữa. Nhưng thực sự việc tôi bị hãm hiếp chỉ được phát hiện ra khi một điều không tưởng, ít ra với tôi là vậy, xảy đến.

Thế rồi, tôi được giải phóng. Chỉ vì tôi đã mở lòng với con quỷ đó nên tôi đã bị tổn thương trầm trọng và vết nhơ ngày đấy vẫn còn đây. Vết nhơ tệ nhất trong tất cả các vết nhơ mà một người phụ nữ có thể hứng chịu sau khi bị cưỡng hiếp. Sinh con.

Có người nói đó là một món quà, rằng đứa con của tôi đã chết non. Đứa con của tên quái vật đó sẽ không bao giờ đến được thế giới này. Nhưng, đứa bé cũng là của tôi, đứa bé mà tôi đã mang trên mình suốt 9 tháng, một đứa con mà tôi thực sự mong đợi, chỉ để tôi có một người bạn đồng hành. Tôi cảm thấy rất tệ khi nghĩ rằng nó sẽ lớn lên trong Tổ chức, rằng cha của nó là một sát thủ máu lạnh, nhưng, tôi sẽ không còn đơn độc nữa. Nghe có vẻ thật ích kỉ, nhưng lúc đó tôi vẫn mới chỉ là một đứa trẻ mà thôi. Cho đến tận bây giờ, tôi vẫn không thể quyết định rằng tôi muốn giữ đứa bé hay muốn nó chết non nữa. Tôi nghĩ tôi vẫn chỉ là một sinh vật ích kỉ, sẵn sàng đặt một đứa trẻ vào trong cái Tổ chức tồi tệ đó. Tôi thật đúng là một con ngốc mà.

Đậy lại là một nỗi đau mà tôi phải hứng chịu vì đã mở lòng với người đàn ông tôi yêu. Như là điều tôi đã tự hứa với chính mình sau khi tôi phải lòng Kudo, không bao giờ nữa.

Không ai sống trên thế gian này biết được đến nỗi đau tôi phải chịu đựng. Tôi cố tình để mọi việc như vậy. Kể cả khi tôi kết hôn và có con, tôi sẽ không nói gì về chuyện đó nữa.

Tôi ngồi dậy với một tiếng thở dài, và quay trở lại làm việc.

Ngày hôm nay cũng như những ngày khác kể từ khi tôi nhận được việc làm này. Tôi làm việc, tôi nhớ lại mọi thứ, rồi tôi lại quay trở lại làm việc. Sẽ chẳng có gì thay đổi cả. Tôi sẽ không được ở bên người đàn ông tôi yêu, và tôi sẽ không mở lòng với bất kì ai như vậy nữa chỉ để bị tổn thương khi tất cả kết thúc.

Không phải bây giờ. Không bao giờ. **Không một lần nào nữa.  
**

**The end.**


End file.
